


BFB BFB

by vacationer



Series: my best friends brother is the one for me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Gerard Way, Danger Days Era, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Under what circumstances does it make it okay to fall for your best friends older brother?





	BFB BFB

**Author's Note:**

> An au where Gerard's a senior, and his beautiful Danger Days self and sophomore Frank's totally into it.

Frank is not a cool guy.    
  
He's an underclassman, takes average classes, and is mediocre at guitar. Half of his friends are burnouts and the other are _wannabe_ burnouts. So not cool.    
  
Honestly though, sitting on his best friends basement, toking up with his older brother really gives him the illusion that he _is_ cool.    
  
He's only taken one hit so far, his hands shaking as he lights the bowl, lifts the piece, breathes. Mikey eyes him, and he'll kill himself if he offers to help. He can't help being nervous, he hasn't smoked in months, and Mikey's older brother is a senior. And he's fucking hot.    
  
Gerard's sitting in his desk chair, fiddling with his pink grinder, and spinning slowly. His hair is falling in his face, firetruck-red and messy as hell. Frank can see the remnants of dye staining his ears and the back of his neck. He tears his eyes away as Pete pushes the still burning bong into his hands, and honestly, he doesn't even want to take the hit. He wants to go _home_.    
  
It's not that he's not totally appreciating free weed and a place to smoke it, but he's already fidgety enough being vaguely sober in the proximity of Gerard. He won't last if he's stoned. Gerard is way too cool and beautiful, and there's no way he's gonna be able to stop himself from staring or running his stupid mouth about it.   
  
And fuck, he doesn't last.    
  
A massive hit has Frank coughing, eyes watering, and Gerard giggling at him, fucking _giggling_. Pete and Mikey are laughing at him too, but it's not the same. Heat rises in his cheeks. "You don't smoke often, do you?" Gerard asks, crooked smile sitting on pretty lips. Frank  shakes his head, wiping tears away from his cheeks, and Gerard gives him a sympathetic look through a stoned gaze. "I can light it for you?"

He should say no. He should say no! "Please," He grins meekly, already regretting his decision. 

Gerard slides off of the desk chair, and kneels in front of Frank on the floor. He's way hotter up close, and Frank's busy taking note of all the little beauty marks on his face. It takes him a moment to remember to pick up the bong and put it up to his lips. Mikey coughs and continues to chat with Pete. Gerard lights the bowl and says, "Suck," 

Frank tries, he really does, but he can  _feel_   both Mikey and Pete staring at him, and can barely remember how to breathe. 

"Suck _harder_ ," Gerard tells him, and he can't help but shove the piece into Gerard's hands and laugh, his face hot with embarrassment.

"Get a room!" Pete chides, snickering along with Mikey, while Gerard rolls his eyes and Frank thinks about his best friend's brother in a way that he shouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the suck harder thing happen to me before me and my boyfriend got together. bongs are intimidating!!


End file.
